


Días grises

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, menciones a la generación de los milagros y el rakuzan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días grises siempre han ayudado a Akashi a sentirse mejor, aunque a veces traen fantasmas del pasado, y alguno que otro del presente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Días grises

La cancha cercana al centro comercial suele estar atestada de niños pequeños, mucha veces aún con el uniforme del colegio, que dejan las carteras tiradas en una esquina y echan unas canastas (o unos cuantos tiros al aro, canastas hay pocas) antes de ir a casa. A Akashi a veces le gusta sentarse a mirarlos un rato, hasta que dejan la cancha libre. Esta vez sin embargo se la encuentra vacía. Tampoco es una sorpresa; está nevando. Posiblemente sea la última nevada del año, al fin y al cabo ya es marzo, y la primavera está a la vuelta de la esquina. Akashi podría haber esperado a que hiciese mejor tiempo, o incluso utlizar el gimnasio de la casa familiar donde su madre mandó instalar una canasta cuando él empezdo a jugar al baloncesto, pero necesitaba salir y respirar el aire frío. Además los días grieses le gustan; le ayudan a pensar.

Lleva casi un mes sin tocar un balón, y no tiene ganas de llegar a su nuevo equipo (en Kioto, muy lejos de esa cancha dejada de la mano de dios en un barrio periférico de Tokio) con síntomas de inactividad. Las inclemencias meteorológicas le sirven como enemigo ahora que ya no tiene a nadie con quién jugar.

Es hasta peligroso correr y saltar en esas condiciones y la poca gente que pasa se le queda mirando como si estuviese loco. No le podría importar menos, pero a veces algunas de esas miradas le hacen recordar imágenes de un pasado que, aunque solo sucedió hace unos pocos meses, parece muy lejano. Como si le hubiese sucedido a otra persona y a él al mismo tiempo.

Se pregunta que habrían hecho los miembros (compañeros, amigos en otros tiempos) de su antiguo equipo si se lo hubiean encontrado entrenando bajo la nieve. Aomine y Kise se habrían reído de él (Aomine en su cara, Kise para sus adentros) pero quizás se hubiesen unido. Murasakibara le hubiera dicho que estaba loco, pero le habría dejado alguna chuchería antes de irse. Midorima y Momoi hubiesen sido los más sensatos y le habrían intentado convencer para que no hiciera tonterías. Nijimura le hubiera dado un golpe en la frente y lo habría arrastrado por un brazo hasta el combini más próximo para comprarle algo de comer antes de dejarlo subido en un tren de camino a casa.

Kuroko no le hubiese dicho nada. Pero se habría quedado a esperarlo hasta que terminase.

 

Akashi falla un lanzamiento y no puede echarle la culpa al mal tiempo, a pesar de que cada vez hace más viento. Él mejor que nadie debería saber que es inútil darle vueltas a recuerdos de gente que ya no está, ni volverán a estar. Tiene experiencia en eso.

Al final lo único que consigues es sentirte más solo.

* * *

El Rakuzan es un instituto enorme, incluso más grande que el Teikou. Las instalaciones son modernas y el nivel es bastante alto, tanto el académico como el del equipo de baloncesto, aunque no es nada que Akashi no pueda soportar. Quizás por eso lo hacen capitán nada más llegar.

Excepto él y el propio entrenador, nadie parece estar contento con la situación. Y menos que nadie los tres antiguos reyes destronados que ahora juegan en el Rakuzan. La primera semana de Akashi como capitán se dedican a ignorarle a él, a sus órdenes y a entorpecer el enrtrenamiento al no querer pasarle el balón. El entrenador quiere sancionarles, pero Akashi no se lo permite. No considera el exceso de orgullo como algo necesariamente malo para un deportista, y con el tiempo acabarán comprendiendo que él es la persona adecuada para hacerse cargo del equipo.

Sin embargo Akashi se nota más inquieto de lo habitual. La casa de Kioto es ese lugar en la que pasaba los veranos de pequeño, pero no es su casa de verdad y le hace sentir extraño aunque no lo quiera reconocer. A pesar de las nubes negras que amenazan tormenta, coge un balón y se acerca a una cancha que ha visto varias veces de camino a casa. Cuando ya está allí empieza a llover, y le recuerda bastante a cuando entrenaba bajo la nieve en Tokio, aunque el escenario sea totamente diferente.

— Qué capitán tan entregado, entrenando incluso cuando llueve.

_Mibuchi Reo._ Akashi se da la vuelta y lo ve sonriendo debajo de su paraguas. No le gusta la sonrisa de Reo; aún no sabe qué esconde detrás.

— Entrenar en estas condiciones me ayuda a aumentar la resistencia. También pienso con más claridad –— es todo lo que le explica a Reo, que ensancha esa extraña sonrisa suya.

— Si tú lo dices... aunque deberías tener cuidado. Sería un duro golpe para el equipo que se resfriase su capitán cuando acaba de estrenar el cargo.

Es difícil saber si las palabras de Reo son venenosas o solo tiene un sentido del humor extraño.

— Agradezco tú preocupación, pero sé perfectamente lo que hago. No tienes que preocuparte por el liderato del equipo, está en las manos idóneas.

— No lo pongo en duda — Reo entrecierra los ojos — Que entrenes bien, Akashi-kun.

 

Reo se marcha por donde ha venido y Akashi continúa con su entrenamiento. Al cabo de un rato la lluvia se vuelve más fuerte y no tiene sentido seguir: una lluvia cálida primaveral no va a hacer que se resfríe, pero tampoco es cuestión de resbalarse y acabar lesionado. Justo cuando está atándose bien los cordones de las zapatillas, nota algo cálido contra su mejilla.

Reo está allí, con dos paraguas y acercándole una lata de café caliente a la mejilla.

— ¿Ya has terminado de entrenar, capitán? Me quedé preocupado por si no tenías un paraguas.

Akashi se levanta y acepta tanto el paraguas como el café.

— Es muy amable por tu parte.

— También puedo acompañarte a casa si quieres

— No será necesario, no me importa caminar solo.

— No es solo por ti, también tengo curiosidad por ver tu casa aunque sea por fuera. Debe de ser impresionante — Reo habla con una desfachatez y una sinceridad poco común entre la gente que suele frecuentar Akashi.

— Me temo que te decepcionaría. La de Tokio es bastante grande, pero nuestra casa aquí es bastante modesta.

— Vaya por dios. Aun así insisto, así podríamos conocernos más por el camino. Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie, y deberíamos llevarnos mejor si vamos a trabajar juntos, _Sei-chan._

Reo pronuncia el nombre muy despacio. Akashi no sabe si es un gesto de simpatía o tiene intención de provocarle. Sin embargo, no le importa demasiado cómo le llamen. Ya ha sido _Akachin_ y _Akashicchi_ con anterioridad. Solo es una etiqueta nueva, para dar una falsa sensación de familiaridad. Reo posiblemente solo lo llamará así hasta que dejasen de compartir equipo. Luego, si alguna vez vuelven a encontrarse por la calle, serán Akashi-san y Mibuchi-san, y ni se acordarán de aquel primer Sei-chan bajo la lluvia.

Abre la lata y sopla.

— Ya que tienes tanto interés, no me importa que me acompañes.

Caminan lado a lado y a veces sus paraguas chocan porque Reo intenta acercarse más. La lluvia arrastra las flores que caen de los árboles formando un reguero por la acera.

— ¿Qué te parece la primavera en Kyoto? ¿Te gusta? ¿Es muy distinta a la de Tokio?

Akashi no se ha parado a buscar las diferencias. Ha estado demasiado ocupado con otras cosas.

— Es muy agradable.

Reo suspira.

— Vaya respuésta más triste. Pero a ti no te gusta mucho la primavera, ¿verdad? ¿A que prefieres el otoño?

Akashi frunce el ceño. Nunca se ha parado a pensar en qué estación del año se siente más comodo, pero ahora que Reo lo menciona, le gustan especialmente los colores del otoño.

— ¿A que tengo razón? —  Reo alarga la mano y le peina los mechones de pelo que tiene desordenados por la lluvia — Te pega un montón. Eres definitvamente una persona de otoño.

Se ríe como si hubiera contado un chiste que solo entendiese él. Sigue diciendo que tienen que ir a pasear juntos bajo el Momiji cuando llegue el otoño y Akashi piensa que Reo es una persona curiosa. Se toma demasiadas confianzas, es muy teatral y su sinceridad está bien calculada. Posiblemente sea el tipo de persona que no cae bien a mucha gente nada más conocerlo.

A Akashi empieza a gustarle bastante.

* * *

Hay unas nubes negras en el horizonte pero no ha caído ni una sola gota. Es una pena. A Akashi le hubiera gustado que lloviera. O que nevara. La Winter cup habrá acabado pero al invierno aún le queda bastante.

También le habría gustado estar solo para poder pensar, pero ni Mibuchi, ni Nebuya, ni Hayama parecen estar por la labor. Quizás sea mejor así. Los abrazos asfixiantes de Hayama le hacen sentir mejor que cualquier tipo de reflexión a la que pueda llegar él solo.

* * *

Esa vez no lo ha hecho a posta pero también está lloviendo, una lluvia fina de primavera pero de las que acaba calando si pasas mucho rato debajo. Akashi no lleva paraguas pero, ya que ha reunido el valor de llegar hasta allí, no se va a echar atrás porque caigan cuatro gotas. Encuentra a unos niños jugando al baloncesto en una explanada a los que tampoco les importa la lluvia y se entretiene enseñándoles alguna cosa. No se le dan tan bien los niños como a Kuroko, pero parecen contentos por poder aprender cosas de un chico mayor. Le dan las gracias y se van “para que no nos regañen por jugar bajo la lluvia” a pesar de que ya están empapados. Akashi se despide de ellos y se queda solo, esperando. No hay ni una sola cornisa bajo la que guarecerse.

Todos han cambiado mucho, sobre todo él, pero aun así sabe la reacción que tendrían sus amigos si lo viesen allí. Murasakibara y Nebuya le dirían que es muy raro y le invitarían a comer algo, Reo Midorima y Momoi pondrían el grito en el cielo. Aomine y Kise aprovecharían para retarle a un uno contra uno, Hayama intentaría protegerle de la lluvia aunque tuviese que meterlo debajo de su propio abrigo, y Nijimura cogería un avión desde el otro extremo del mundo para darle un capirotazo por ser tan irresponsable con su salud. Kuroko seguiría haciendole compañía sin cuestionarselo. Aunque quizás se metería con él.

Quién también se metería con él es...

— Estás majara, ¿lo sabías?

Mayuzumi lo mira con una especie de asco fingido desde debajo de la capucha de un chubasquero gris.

— Mayuzumi-san, te estaba esperando, me alegro de verte. Me dijeron que trabajabas en unos ultramarinos cercanos y pensé en hacerte una visita.

— Pensaste en acecharme bajo la lluvia como un lunático, ¿se te ha ido la cabeza del todo, o solo eres imbécil?

Mayuzumi es posiblemente la única persona del mundo capaz de faltarle el respeto sin que le tiemble ni siquiera la voz. Por algún motivo aquello le hace sonreír.

— Ha empezado a llover de camino, no tenía paraguas y no he visto ningún establecimiento donde comprar uno.

— Estaba el mío, por ejemplo.

— No quería importunarte en tu trabajo.

— Y me importunas en mi horario de descanso.

— Pensaba que quizás podría invitarte a algo.

Mayuzumi lo miró de arriba a abajo.

— ¿Y a dónde piensas ir así, todo empapado?

Akashi esperó mientras Mayuzumi parecía debatir consigo mismo.

— Anda, vamos a mi casa, que por lo menos te seques antes de volver a la tuya. Pero no camines a mi lado, no quiero que me relacionen contigo.

Mayuzumi echó a andar y Akashi se pone a su lado a pesar de sus protestas. Sonríe.

Los días grises siempre le hacen sentir bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy nevaba y he empezado a escribir esto sin saber ni de qué iba, solo con la idea de Akashi entrenando solo bajo la nieve en mente. Quizás por eso me ha quedado raro y poco relacionado. El final es una chufa y muy soso, pero al menos he vuelto a escribir, que cada día me cuesta más.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
